Soulmate
by sam-ely-ember
Summary: Me quería. Y aún lo hace. Me lo dijo cuando éramos pequeños y me prometió que lo iba a hacer para siempre. A decir verdad, hoy todavía no sé de qué forma le quiero. De cuantas cosas pudiera decir sobre ella, solo algunas llegan a la superficie. Otras cuantas las salvo para mí. [One Shot]


**Disclaimer:** Personajes, nombres y demás pertenecen al grupo CLAMP. La historia es una vaga interpretación de los mismos de mi autoría.

* * *

_"Verás," dijo para terminar, sintiéndose miserable, "ya que puedo llamarle así a través del espacio, le pertenezco a él. Él no me ama, nunca lo hará…pero le pertenezco."_

― L.M. Montgomery, Emily's Quest

* * *

**Soulmate**_**  
**__**Cardcaptor Sakura One Shot por sam-ely-ember**_

* * *

Me quería. Y aún lo hace.

Me lo dijo cuando éramos pequeños y me prometió que lo iba a hacer para siempre, incluso aunque yo jamás fuera capaz de verle de la misma manera.

A decir verdad, hoy todavía no sé de qué forma le quiero.

Ignoro en qué punto dejó de ser una extraña y se convirtió en el hablar de todos los días, la primera llamada de la jornada, el grito más fuerte en el patio escolar, la caja de secretos, confidente y determinada que nunca pedí tener pero de pronto había aparecido en mi vida.

De pronto se sentían extrañas sus ausencias. Terminé sabiendo su color favorito, sus comidas predilectas, sus miedos y ambiciones. Terminó hurgando en lo que a nadie jamás dejé ver y prometió silencio pues había sido su mayor logro personal y no lo compartiría nadie. _Era suyo_.

Terminé aprendiendo su nombre, archivándolo entre las cosas que me eran importantes, que como muchas otras jamás diría abiertamente y los demás deberían adivinar por cuenta propia. Aunque a ella no pareció costarle, encontró la forma de hacer que me preocupara por sus preocupaciones, acogiera su llanto, compartiera su alegría…me dejara arrastrar hacia cuanta cosa quisiera hacer.

Meiling llegó a mi vida de forma temprana y como muchas otras creí que sería de esas personas que eventualmente desaparecen, convirtiéndose en uno de esos recuerdos que eventualmente regresa en alguna noche de insomnio. Pero había llegado para quedarse, y a pesar de las muchas veces que su nula percepción del espacio personal llegó a desesperarme, aprendí a lidiar con un ego aplastante, rudeza innecesaria y cariño desmedido. Si no estaba, sentía que algo me hacía falta.

Crecimos, quizá antes de lo que pudimos prever y apreciar, de la mano y a la vez por caminos distintos, sus extrovertidos colores encontraron lugar en el bullicio y la gente; aunque yo no fui ajeno a ello, encontré mi lugar entre los libros y la soledad, momentáneamente interrumpida por su llegada a mis espacios de quietud. De cualquier forma, disfrutábamos estar junto al otro, a pesar de que nunca nos lo hicimos saber.

No es de orgullo admitir que tuve que ir a buscarla en más de una ocasión a una estación de policía, donde pasó la noche en una celda como prisionera cualquiera por haber dejado inconsciente a sujetos el doble de su tamaño; incluso a veces llegaba por sí misma, cuando decidía que me había dado más de un motivo para tomarla por un brabucón cualquiera e intentaba recuperar un poco de su vanidad. En lo absoluto me sorprendía, su explosivo temperamento fuera de control, la inagotable autoestima, la fuerza en actos y palabras, todo era una mezcla perfecta para la combustión espontánea de su carácter, quizá por ello terminaba metida en más peleas que un joven cualquiera.

Pero tiene un corazón noble.

Cuando terminó todas esas noches en alguna estación, siempre fue por alejar a quien intentó pasarse de manos con sus amigas, robar un bolso ajeno o atreverse a tocarle sin su consentimiento. Quizá sus métodos eran poco ortodoxos y decir que "se pasó de los límites" es poco para justificar sus acciones, pero nada que venga de una intención bondadosa puede convertir a una persona inquebrantable en un monstruo.

Porque tiene un ego más grande que cualquiera, pero yo habría hecho lo mismo conforme alguien llevara a cabo ese cometido.

El problema es que, con todo aquello, Meiling aún espera que le traten como una mujer común. Lo supe en su cumpleaños 17 cuando le encontré en cama, abrazada a una almohada, los ojos hinchados y las mejillas llenas de lágrimas gritándome sobre cómo nadie le había hecho algún detalle especial. Le gustaban los hibiscos dobles, rojos y rosas, cualquiera podría comprarlos en cualquier lugar pero nadie se había atrevido a hacerle llegar un detalle que le recordara que era como las demás y que por ello merecería lo que a otras les dan.

No era ella alguien del común y tampoco creía que debían darle algo igual que a las demás, porque en su especial forma de ser, debía recibir algo igualmente único.

Sin embargo, desde ese día llega a su casa en cada cumpleaños un adorno anónimo hecho de hibiscos y otras flores que hagan juego. No hacen falta dos dedos de frente para saber que soy yo quien los envía, ella lo sabe, y yo sé que lo sabe, pero ambos jugamos a que ninguno conoce nada y todo es mejor así. Ella obtiene una sonrisa y yo la reivindicación que no necesito.

¿Razones para hacerlo? Se había convertido en algo que un "mejor amiga" no puede resumir, tan cercana, igual y diferente que no era posible olvidarla en cada pensamiento y frase, para bien o para mal…con frecuencia para lo segundo, porque nos gusta fingir que estamos enojados uno con otro.

Así como cuando fingíamos enojarnos cuando la distancia era muy corta, por su torpeza y mi indiferencia, tropezando accidentalmente, abrazos obligatorios de conmemoraciones, abrazos sinceros cuando uno estaba enojado.

Cuando se llevó el que sería mi primer beso y me dijo que sentía _algo _por mí.

Se dejó llevar por la risa cuando le dije que no le hablaría en semanas por aquello, pero no se lo reprendí, porque luego entendí que no me desagradó en lo absoluto.

Mentiría si dijera que no le encuentro atractivo alguno, así como que alguna vez no fue mi mirada cautiva de su firme caminar, la curva de sus caderas o cuando soltaba su cabello como protagonista de un cuento, tan suave y negro como el universo mismo, invitándote a peinarlo con los dedos.

Me gusta el color de sus ojos.

También mentiría si dijera que alguna vez no terminamos enredados en la oscuridad de un bar, atados de manos y labios, escondiéndonos de ojos curiosos con el pretexto de distraerle de su pasatiempo conflictivo, hallándome tan distraído como aquel intento que duró horas para convertirse en una noche que jamás se consumó.

Porque estábamos ebrios y felices, y no hacía falta pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo. No era difícil de asimilar considerando que era la persona con la que más pasaba tiempo y que conocía más de mí que nadie en el mundo, siendo aquello recíproco, pues no existía alguien más a quien ella contara detalles, incluso poco apropiados, que no fuera yo.

Entonces le había salvado de la transferencia a Europa que le habían prometido de encontrarla de nuevo en una estación, evitándonos a ambos la distancia y todo lo que con ella pudo habernos apuñalado. Nos salvamos a ambos con una excusa patética y exquisita.

Aún recuerdo el perfume que llevaba ese día, la forma en la que se había sentado en mi regazo y la textura exacta de la tela de su camisa, la que había apresado entre mis manos cuando aún le tocaba.

Nunca hablamos de eso.

Porque no hacía falta o porque de hacerlo se habría arruinado. Llegó a lo que debía ser y fue un capítulo que se cerró, o comenzó a escribirse, aún no me es del todo claro. Pero no negaré que lo disfruté, a pesar de no volver a vivirlo nuevamente y de concluirle como una experiencia terminada, considerando además que era mi _amiga_ más cercana y que no me veía en poder de compartir algo así con algún otro extraño.

Fue determinante, porque había sido con ella y Meiling era…especial.

Siempre me pregunté cómo debía considerarle en mi vida, era un equilibrio perturbador entre una afinidad filial y un romance desbocado. Jamás encontré una respuesta y no lo hago ahora, cuando me puse a pensar en todo esto despertando recién de una siesta que no esperé tomar, al haber pasado parte de la noche en el césped de su casa, acostados en el suelo contemplando las estrellas, como solemos hacer de vez en cuando, ella intentando probar que se ha hecho más conocedora de los astros, yo haciéndole ver que no llegaría muy lejos solo adivinando, llevo una biblioteca del tema encima como respaldo.

Y así en silencio, mientras duerme aún aferrada a mí, es fácil admitir que sería complicado verle fuera de mi vida. Es sencillo reconocer que está lejos de ser un romance lo que busco en ella, su compañía está bien y no hace falta nada más, sería difícil encontrar algo mejor. Mi parte más cobarde, quizá la más astuta, advierte que se arruinaría, terminaría. O que hay algo más esperando por mí. Le estimo profunda, dolorosamente, pero aún no logro saber qué es ella.

En su excentricidad, su alegría, su debilidad dubitante, su fuerza, su intolerancia, su belleza, su alegría…Meiling es…un alma gemela.

¿Qué tan factible es encontrar dos veces a una persona que sea espejo de tu ambición, tus dificultades, tu apreciación de lo tangible? Una conexión que empezó cuando rechacé su primera sonrisa consciente y se convirtió en imposible de romper con cada palabra que intercambiamos en un pasado y presente.

Un alma gemela es a quien le perteneces y te pertenece recíprocamente, porque sí, porque no necesitas saber nada más. El entendimiento mutuo no exige mayor cuestión que existir, ella ha entendido y amado lo que soy sin cuestionar acción mínima, reprendiendo lo que está mal, admirando lo que se ha hecho bien. Ahora que no puede escuchar ni adivinar lo que intento concluir, puedo decir que busco su felicidad y espero ser parte del camino que ayude a lograrlo, proteger su bienestar si es necesario y sacarla de tantos aprietos como logre meterse en ellos.

Aún si nunca logro adivinar cómo se supone que debo quererle, siempre puedo contar en que está ahí. Y me gustaría algún día decirle con palabras vivas que también lo estaré para ella. No quiero que se aleje.

(...)

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Hola!

La verdad, no tengo explicación para esto, al menos no una muy elaborada así que me excusaré de la siguiente manera:

_1._ Adoro esta pareja y la idea de escribirles algo (más) me estaba destruyendo por dentro.  
_2._ Estoy en una especie de bloqueo, de nuevo, y necesito despejar ideas. Este ejercicio ayuda  
3. Sufrí una especie de posesión demoniaca desde la perspectiva de Shaoran ayer en la media noche y es difícil resistir a sus métodos de persuasión.

Eso, en sumatoria se resume en el escrito.

No es muy elaborado, es un conjunto de _headcanons_, ideas y apreciaciones de esta pareja, algo de mi opinión personal en la que se adoran pero no estarán juntos. Aunque no siempre tiene que ser algo triste, ¿verdad?

De cualquier forma, espero que les guste, ojalá se animen a dejarme un review. ¡Y no se alarmen! No he dejado "Hoshi no Gadian" pero necesito despejarme y esto ayuda al proceso.

¡Besos!


End file.
